A base station device configured to access a network based on a current time exists. For example, an application program that is executed in a smart phone and has a function of accessing a server periodically or at a certain time on each day exists.
As a related technique, a technique is known, which causes a center to receive originating identifications (IDs), connects the center to requesting terminals using a callback method, and sequentially connects requesting terminals grouped for each originating site to each other according to an ID list (refer to, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 9-36964).